


2/2 卜凡x你 偶练一发完系列

by wozenmezhemetiana



Category: wozenmezhemetiana
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wozenmezhemetiana/pseuds/wozenmezhemetiana





	2/2 卜凡x你 偶练一发完系列

2/2

“你很漂亮。”  
“很多人都这么说过，但还是谢了。”  
震耳欲聋的音乐声中，你刚坐下不久，就有男人端着酒杯附身在你耳边，随后坐到旁边的高脚凳上，眼神一直紧盯着你从未移开。你已经很久没来过酒吧了，跟他在一起后这还是第一次。你穿一件黑色的蕾丝抹胸，外面罩一件薄薄的黑色网纱外衣，晃悠着超短裙下细长的白腿坐在吧台边，看一眼卜凡，他正忙着调酒没顾上你这里的情况。  
我们家卜凡真帅。  
他剃出的两道断眉，耳边小小的黑色耳钉，微笑时邪气扬起的一侧嘴角，因为气氛燥热而微微敞开的领口，随着使劲摇动调酒罐而时隐时现的青筋。再看看眼前这个单看还算过得去的搭讪男，根本差了不止一个档次嘛。  
“你身材很好。”  
难得再到酒吧玩，闲着无聊也是无聊，那就跟他玩玩好了。  
“就没有什么新鲜的夸奖吗？”你随意地把长长的卷发拨到耳后，挑眉笑着看他。  
“请你喝杯酒怎么样？”他被你噎了一下，没想到你的脾气也和身材一样火辣，“交个朋友。”  
你看着他笑笑，当作默认。  
“老板，一杯长岛冰茶。”他抬手向卜凡的方向。  
长岛冰茶，胆子不小啊，小伙子。你一脸看好戏的表情盯着走来的卜凡。  
卜凡一眼就明白了情况。果然之前不让她再出来鬼混是正确的。这才刚坐下不久，幸好是在自己开的酒吧，不然她一定能整出不少幺蛾子。  
嘻嘻，这就是拥有一个漂亮女朋友的代价。

“长岛冰茶。”  
插着几片柠檬的玻璃杯被大手推到你的面前，你愣了一下，他竟然真的给你做了？  
“谢谢。”你看着卜凡没什么表情的脸，装作不经意地抚过他的手指，接过杯子。  
卧槽，真帅。  
“他是这里的老板，今天难得在店里。他的调酒技术可是一绝，你快试试。”搭讪男不知何时移动了自己的高脚凳，拉近了一点你和他的距离。  
切。  
你很清楚喝下去等同于默认了什么，看着杯中琥珀色的液体，却毫不犹豫地来了一口。  
嗯？这是什么？  
冰红茶？雪碧？早知道他肯定不会坐视不管，没想到竟然用这种偷梁换柱的幼稚招数。你不由轻轻笑起来，让搭讪男更是想入非非：“确实不错。”  
“你是这里的常客？”你随意地问道。  
“对，这里环境很好。第一次来？”他忙殷勤地回答。  
那一定祸害了不少无知少女了。可这跟我又有什么关系？你看向又专心调酒的卜凡：“是啊，老板挺帅的。”  
“所以今天吧台这边坐着的女孩子特别多啊。”  
哦？  
这你倒没注意，环顾了四周才发现确实如此。看到卜凡又端了一杯酒，一个浓妆艳抹的女孩子接过，还在他的手臂上轻轻抓了一把，抛了个媚眼。卜凡也没什么反应，眼神像是不经意间瞥到你愣住的样子，转头露出痞气十足的笑。  
想到他每次来酒吧都会是这个“盛况”，之前一直不许自己过来玩，是因为这个原因吧？你气不打一处来。  
“我去趟洗手间。”

搭讪男看着你有些气急的背影有些莫名其妙，却没忘了正事，赶紧鬼鬼祟祟地掏出一颗小小的药丸，往你的酒杯里一扔。像是思考了一下，又扔一颗，这才满意地收了起来。  
“兄弟，这女孩挺好看的啊。”  
卜凡不知何时走到他面前，好整以暇地看他一惊抬起头。  
看到是卜凡，他却神秘地一笑：“是啊凡哥，好久没遇到这么漂亮的妞了。”  
“你放了什么？”卜凡举起有你鲜红唇印的酒杯仔细观察着，那两颗小小的药丸早已融化。他懒洋洋地笑着，随口问道。  
“嘿嘿，你懂的。这药可厉害了，半小时就能起效。这次我可是下血本放了两颗，今晚……”搭讪男猥琐地一笑，露出一副“你懂的”的表情。  
“你倒是挺有眼光。”卜凡放下杯子，两只手撑在桌面上，上身微微前倾，“知道被下药的漂亮妞是谁吗？”  
感到卜凡突然压倒性的气势，搭讪男有种不详的预感：“谁？”  
“我女朋友。”卜凡招招手示意他靠近，在他耳边轻轻说。  
搭讪男身体一僵，转头不可置信地看卜凡轻蔑地笑着，心里有些发毛。  
“识相的赶紧滚。”

补完妆回来，刚刚的搭讪男早已不见踪影。你正感到奇怪，端起酒杯，却见卜凡走到了你面前。还在生气的你没等他开口，气鼓鼓地大口喝着雪碧和冰红茶的混合物，给他翻了个大大的白眼。  
正欲开口提醒的卜凡眼睁睁看着你手中杯子瞬间下降的平面，微微一愣。尔后再次露出他招牌的坏笑，交叉双臂伏在吧台上，和你平视。  
“不怕喝醉了？”  
“你调的好东西，能喝醉才有鬼。”你不甘示弱地加速喝完，看到他微微吃惊的表情，把杯子重重搁到吧台上，手腕发力向他滑去。  
“看来今天，我得辛苦一下了。”卜凡伸出手，稳稳地接过。转头向一旁也在忙碌不停的员工，“我有事先走了，磊子你看着场子，有事打我电话。”  
他绕一圈，从吧台走出来。莫名其妙的你被他强硬地搂着肩膀就要向外走去，看到周围花枝招展的女孩们惊讶嫉妒的眼神，你也心安理得地由着他。他却突然挑眉朝你露出坏笑，又退几步回到吧台：  
“最好别打给我。”

“这才玩了多久，你就让我回家？”刚一进门，你便气呼呼地靠着墙，抱着双臂开始兴师问罪。  
“我看你还没坐稳，就有人来搭讪了。”卜凡关上门，随口回答。  
“我们卜凡凡吃醋了？”你喜欢看他吃醋，喜欢看这个外表凶神恶煞的人因为你才拥有这些儿女情长的小情绪。心情转好，双手努力搂上他的脖子，饶有兴味地观察他的表情。  
“时间差不多了。”卜凡却扭头看看挂钟，没头没脑地来了一句。  
“说人话。”你忽然觉得有些热，松开一只手擦擦额头。奇怪，并没有流汗啊。  
“中途离开后，不能再碰喝到一半的饮料。”卜凡一只大手隔着你几乎透明的网纱外套在背后轻轻摩挲着，让你那股莫名其妙的燥热倏然无限升腾，“这么简单的道理，我不觉得你会不懂。”  
这……这是什么意思？我被下药了？难道就是在刚刚离开去洗手间的那短短几分钟？意识到这一点，注意力突然放到了自己的身体上，再加上药效开始慢慢发作，你难耐地微微扭动身子，脑袋也开始变得晕晕沉沉的。  
“没错。”像是洞悉了你脑内的想法，卜凡低下头在你耳边好心地答道。  
“人渣。”想起那个搭讪男的猥琐嘴脸，你没忍住骂出了声。身体逐渐变得敏感的你感到卜凡温热的鼻息，却像是让身体的燥热有了些许的缓解。你不自觉地把手上移到他脑后，毫不犹豫地用力压低，另一只手抱住他的腰，身体不安分地扭动着。  
“说说你想干嘛。”卜凡难得顺从地把头埋在你肩上，话毕还戏谑地伸出舌头轻轻舔了一口，让你不由轻哼出声。  
“明知故问……”你强撑着最后尚存的一息理智，不肯服输。身体却在药剂的催化下紧紧贴住他，感受到他胯间的微微鼓起，敏感地腿一软，下半身迎上去不由自主地来回蹭了蹭。  
“妖精。”感受到你的动作，他抬起头，看到你的眼神完全被情欲渲染，发丝凌乱地纠缠在你和他之间，鲜艳的红唇微张，像是无声的邀请。  
如果不是在他的酒吧，如果他没有时刻关注你这边的一举一动，此刻你的这幅撩人模样，怕是就会在另一个人身下了吧？卜凡突然有些不快，推开你的身体，让你难耐地皱了皱眉。尔后迅速地将早已浑身酸软的你翻转过来，压在墙上。一手从你的短裙内探入，长指轻松地拨开可怜的薄薄布料，熟练地直冲花核，来回轻轻抚弄着。  
“啊……”你被突如其来的变换弄得有些晕头转向，下身突然得到片刻的纾解，让你情不自禁哼出声。可是他突然停了下来，仿佛解药的两根长指不再有动作。  
“说说看，你想要哪个。”  
身后被他还未完全醒来的欲望轻轻抵着，你不自觉向后蹭了蹭，可这样一来就远离了他在你裙中作乱的手。你又弓起身子向前贴近左右摇动着身体，把花核送到他手中，这切实的刺激让你满足地轻轻呻吟起来，身体替你诚实地做出了选择，逐渐加大了频率。  
“这样就够了？”  
看着你情难自禁的模样，卜凡也染上了情欲，开口声音已变得沙哑。他抓住你一只手，轻轻放在自己胯间。  
感受到手中之物正缓缓变大逐渐坚硬起来，你本能地小心揉捏着。卜凡也不再戏弄你，长指灵活地快速拨弄着你的花核。  
“啊……”腿间逐渐变得泥泞，你双腿不由自主分开方便他动作，却有些站不住脚，卜凡好心地膝盖抵在你胯间替你分担了一部分重量。你另一只手向后攀上他的脖子，刚刚微转过头，还未出口的呻吟便被湮没在了他席卷而来的深吻里。  
“专心一点。”  
灵活的舌头恋恋不舍地离开你的嘴唇，牵出一条淫糜的银丝。卜凡覆上你在他胯间因连番刺激而忘记工作的小手，引导你继续动作。你有些抱歉，甩开他的手大胆地直接拉开他的拉链灵活地深入，隔着内裤继续揉捏。听到他在你耳边越来越急促的呼吸，眼前就是他沾上你鲜艳口红的嘴唇，没骨气地又是一软，伸手继续才刚刚开始的吻。  
“啊……卜凡……”药物的催化让你的身体变得异常敏感，下身早已泛滥成灾，随着他越来越快的动作可以听见让你脸红的水声。然而此刻被快感占据大脑的你早已顾不上羞耻，挺起身子摇摆着迎合，马上就要登上顶峰。  
“这么快？”卜凡看着你被吻花口红的嘴唇渴求地呼喊着他的名字，听到你难耐的呻吟，受到鼓舞地加快了手上的动作。  
“啊……啊……”即将达到顶峰的你抓住他的手，引导他到正确的位置继续蹂躏花核，突然弓起身子不由自主地轻颤两下，而后舒解地叫出声。身子一软，把他的手按住不再让他乱动，“别……别动了……”  
这就到了？卜凡手指作乱地轻轻划过充血的脆弱，让你情不自禁地又是一声嘤咛。你把他的手从裙摆内拿出，转过身向后扶着墙壁正面对他。他好整以暇地把手举到你面前，手指随意地开合着，指缝间有晶莹的粘液，让你害羞地移开眼。  
“他给你下了双倍的剂量。”卜凡上前一步，零距离贴上你还十分敏感的身体，“这才刚开始。”  
“帮……帮帮我。”你把头抵在他胸前，刚刚的快感逐渐褪去，一股更大的空虚从体内深处涌来。你双手从他的衣服下摆伸入，抚上他健壮的胸膛。  
“拿出你的诚意。”他捉住你的手，移到自己胯间。  
“好……”你急躁地解开他的西裤，和内裤一起向下褪去。感受到一个灼热的巨物弹跳而出，下半身再次一股热意涌来，你颤抖着双手，上下套弄起来。  
“很乖。”卜凡的气息开始变得有些不太稳定，退离开一小段距离，伸出一条腿把膝盖顶在你胯间作弄地顶了一顶，满意地看你又是一阵颤栗。  
“专心一点，不要停。”他蛊惑的声音在你耳边响起，你感受到他的手伸入你的网纱外套，摸到抹胸背后的拉链，行云流水地解开掏出往地上一扔，大好的春光便这样赤裸裸地展现在了他眼前。  
穿这么少就敢出去？小东西最近有点恃宠而骄了，大手隔着近乎透明的外套轻轻揉捏着，卜凡心想。  
“啊……卜凡……我……”胸前被他的大掌覆上，你仿佛沙漠中的旅人寻找到了水源，不自觉地向前，把两方柔夷毫不吝啬地完全送到他手中。  
妖精。卜凡心中暗骂一声，掀起你的网纱外衣，猛一低头便埋首在了你双峰之间。  
“啊……啊……”受到刺激的你更积极地在他分身处套弄着，空出另一只手抓住他短短的头发，发出满足的呻吟。他的舌头灵活地在你乳首打转，在灯光下反射出晶莹的光泽，也不忘了冷落另一边，粗粝的指节摩挲着带来异样的快感，饱满的柔软随着他大力的揉捏不断地变形。欲望缓解带来的巨大快感远远盖过了痛楚。  
下半身的巨大空虚感袭来，你推开他的膝盖，向他胯间贴去。奈何身高上的差异，他的灼热直顶到你的小腹，让你有微微的不满。不等他开口，你早已搂着他的腰，牵引他向餐桌走去。

“这倒是你第一次这么主动。”在你的带领下走到桌边，你轻轻踮脚便挨着桌角坐了上去。泛滥成灾的下身瞬间染湿了身下小小的角落，卜凡看着这视觉冲击力十足的场景，对上你媚眼如丝的迷离眼神，脑中最后一根理智的弦瞬间崩断，伸出一根手指便直向花心而去。  
“啊……”搂在他后腰的手快意地曲起，指甲抓着他的后背。潮湿的甬道奋力收缩着，欢迎初来乍到的入侵者，你双腿缠绕上卜凡的腰，咬着嘴唇看他，泛着氤氲薄雾的眸子里写满了赤裸裸的渴求。  
“该死，”卜凡努力克制下立刻直冲进去的冲动，手指来回抽插着，随着他动作而有节奏响起的水声无时无刻不在挑战他的忍耐力，“别急。”  
“卜凡……快……”第二根手指一起进入，你被填满的快感占据，双手环上他的脖子昂起头再也控制不住地叫出声。他的手指在你的花园里急速进出，被欲望主宰的你微微挺起下半身，享受着他的侵略。  
“不……不要停……”他却突然抽出了手指，食髓知味的人此刻空虚感更甚，不满地收紧了盘在他腰间的双腿。  
方才在你花穴中作乱的手指带着你分泌的液体，毫不怜惜地伸进你的嘴里，搅动着你的舌头。你奋力舔吸着他的手指，咽下滑腻的液体，难耐地盯着他的双眼，邀请他进行下一步动作。伸手撩动凌乱的头发，酥胸随着身体的前后摇摆微微颤栗着。  
衣衫不整的你，迷离渴求的双眼，猩红斑驳的唇，吞吐着他的手指却仍不小心溢出星星点点的呻吟，足以逼疯圣人的意志。  
“嗯……”早已蓄势待发的坚硬挺身而入，润滑湿热的甬道条件反射地收缩，吸得卜凡发出了一声闷哼，落到你的耳边说不出的性感。双腿像藤蔓一般紧紧勾住他的腰，期待他更深入的侵犯。  
“卜凡……快……”谁知他却没有进一步的动作，你睁开眼扭扭身子，双手攀上他的脖子便是毫无章法的吻，意乱情迷的你再也顾不得羞耻。  
“想要就自己来。”难得你如此主动，卜凡拼命压抑下只想快速冲刺的冲动，喘息着开口。  
“恶，恶劣……”嘴上骂着，身体却诚实地开始行动，就着湿滑的桌面开始前后扭动着身体，让他的器官在你体内一深一浅地运动，“啊……啊……”  
你眯着眼看他隐忍皱眉的样子，樱唇轻轻抵着他心形的嘴唇，气息尽数喷洒到他口中，故意大声呻吟着。  
“你可真是……”处在理智边缘的卜凡终于被你故意缓慢的动作弄得失去了耐心，一个大力挺进直抵花心，听到你一声满足的娇喘，抬高你一条腿，抢回了主导权。  
偌大的房间内一室黑暗，空荡荡的客厅里只回荡着你们放肆的喘息和呻吟。餐桌上春光无限，你们早已把一切其他全都抛诸脑后，一心一意共同沉沦在这爱欲的海里。  
“啊……卜凡……快……再快一点……”  
“别急……”  
卜凡保持着负距离的紧密连接姿势，一把抱起你，往卧室的大床走去。  
“啊……”迈步时交合处似有若无的轻轻摩擦着，给你又带来异样的刺激。你伏在他肩头，又是被刺激得忍不住叫出了身。嘴唇含住近在咫尺的他的耳珠，灵巧的舌头轻轻来回舔舐着。  
夜还很长。这一辈子，你的放荡模样，只可以是在我身下。卜凡混混沌沌地想着。


End file.
